mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cast
This is a list of voice actresses and actors, or cast who have voiced characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Please only list verifiable entries, and put speculative entries in notes or in the comments section. The list is sorted by surname, then by character name. The credit is for speaking voices, or singing voices if noted in parentheses. Season and episode tags are specified for any character that has more than one voice actor (when appearing more than once) or when there is no identifying name. Please do not use sites like IMDb as sources. For verification, every page linked to for a character listed here should contain a reference for the voice if it is not listed in episode credits. __TOC__ English *Rena Anakwe: Sapphire Shores *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack (speaking, singing), Apple Dumpling, Apple Rose, Crystal Pony (S03E12), "Male Applejack", Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing), Salespony (S03E13), the buffalo that says "If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro," two of the nurses, one of the background dragons in Dragon Quest *Kathleen Barr: "Lucy Packard" (S01E16), Queen Chrysalis (speaking, singing), Trixie *Garry Chalk: Fido *Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie (singing), "Roma" (S03E04), Silver Spoon *Choirs (all singing credits only): **anonymous choir: "The Heart Carol", "The Flim Flam Brothers", "Smile Song" **The Cypress Singers: "At the Gala" **University of British Columbia: "Raise This Barn" *Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle *Richard Ian Cox: Snails *Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom (speaking, singing), Sweetie Belle (singing) *Brenda Crichlow: Zecora *Michael Daingerfield: Braeburn (S01E21) *Trevor Devall: Announcer (S02E22), Fancypants, Hoity Toity, Iron Will, "Vance Van Vendington" *Patricia Drake: Ms. Peachbottom *Brian Drummond: Ahuizotl, Caramel (S01E26), "Dumb-Bell" (colt), Filthy Rich, "Fuzzy Slippers", "Horse, MD", Lucky Clover (S01E26), Mr. Cake, Noteworthy, Sheriff Silverstar, Time Turner (S01E12), Train Conductor (S03E12), Uncle Orange *Brynna Drummond: Babs Seed *Kazumi Evans: Rarity (singing) *Andrew Francis: Crystal Pony, Crystal Pony #4, Lucky Clover (S02E25), royal guard (S03E01), Shining Armor *Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda *Matt Hill: thin purple teenage dragon, Soarin *Britt Irvin: Lightning Dust *Terry Klassen: S03E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1 *John de Lancie: Discord *Andrea Libman: Apple Leaves, "Cadet #1" (S03E07), Daisy (S02E08), Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (speaking, occasionally singing), Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends, Pumpkin Cake, "Spectator #2" (S03E04), Twinkleshine (S02E25) *Erin Mathews: Little Strongheart *Blu Mankuma: "Flutterguy" *Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance (speaking, singing) *Scott McNeil: Chief Thunderhooves, Flam (speaking, singing) *Kelly Metzger: Spitfire (all but S01E16) *Jim Miller: King Sombra *Peter New: "All Aboard", "Atlas", Big McIntosh, Caramel (S02E15), "Doctor Stable", Half Baked Apple, Jet Set, Magnum *Richard Newman: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Mark Oliver: Gustave Le Grand *Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee, Crystal Pony #1, Princess Celestia (speaking, singing), Spitfire (S01E16), Twinkleshine (S01E01, first line) *Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo (speaking, singing) *Jan Rabson: Mulia Mild *Rebecca Shoichet: Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Veena Sood: Ms. Harshwhinny *Tabitha St. Germain: Aunt Applesauce, "Cadet #2", Crystal Pony #2, Derpy (S02E14), female voice (S03E12), Granny Smith (speaking, singing), Gravy Boat (S03E10), Meadow Song (Pegasus, S01E16), Mrs. Cake, Olden Pony, "Pearl", Photo Finish, "Pony #1" (S03E06), Pound Cake, Princess Luna, Rainbowshine (S01E16), Rarity, Shoeshine (S02E11), Time Turner (Pegasus, S01E16), Twinkleshine (S01E01, third line), Wild Fire *Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara, "Spectator #1" (S03E04) *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle *Jayson Thiessen: "Bill Neigh", royal guards (S01E22, S02E20), "Snowflake" *Lee Tockar: "Beaver Foreman" (S03E05), "Shopkeeper", Snips, Steven Magnet *Vincent Tong: Garble, Prince Blueblood *Samuel Vincent: Flim (speaking, singing) *Cathy Weseluck: Amethyst Star (S02E08), Berry Pinch (S02E23), Cherry Berry (S02E04), Cloudchaser (S02E22), Crystal Pony #3, Flitter (S02E22), Laughing Pony (S03E13), "Librarian", "Little Pony", "Mane Goodall", Mayor Mare, Meadow Song (S03E03), messenger (S03E12), Minuette (S02E25), "Nurse Sweetheart", "Post Haste" (S02E14), Spike (speaking, singing), Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second line) *James Wootton: Mule Danish *Nina Christurp: Spike (S01E03) *Silan MariaBudak Rasch: Twilight Sparkle (S01E03) *Trine Glud: Applejack (S01E03) *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: Rainbow Dash (S01E03) *Nicole Salmansen: Rarity (S01E03) *Katrine Iven Strømsted: Fluttershy (S01E03) *Camilla Tellefsen: Pinkie Pie (S01E03) Finnish *Annituuli Kasurinen: Applejack *Saara Lehtonen: Pinkie Pie *Susa Saukko: Fluttershy *Katja Sirkiä: Rainbow Dash *Henni-Liisa Stam: Twilight Sparkle *Taru Tikkanen: Rarity Norwegian *Hanne Dancke Arnesen: Rarity (S01E03) *Sarah Macdonald Berge: Spike (S01E03) *Cecilie Jørstad: Twilight Sparkle (S01E03) *Lena Meieran: Pinkie Pie (S01E03) *Anniken Marie Nielsen: Applejack (S01E03) *Siri Nilsen: Rainbow Dash (S01E03) Swedish *My Bodell: Rarity (S01E03) *Lina Hedlund: Twilight Sparkle (S01E03) *Anneli Heed: Cheerilee, Photo Finish, Rainbow Dash (singing), Spike, Spitfire, Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Drops *Emma Lewin: Applejack *Lizette Pålsson: Fluttershy (S01E03) *Amanda Renberg: Pinkie Pie (S01E03) *Frida Sandén: Rainbow Dash (S01E03) Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew